


Offal Eye

by CapriciousVanity



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cannibalism, Eating offal stuff like eyeballs or smthn, Emetophilia, Eroguro, Gen, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Albert wonders if the Count of Monte Cristo makes up half of his cultural references for his own personal amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offal Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unfinished and I don't plan on finishing it any time soon.

Albert sat back languidly, legs crossed, not nearly as disturbed as he had been when the Count proposed to hand feed him. He swallowed the or whole, making sure to also take in the optical nerve. It didn’t taste as bad as he thought. It had little flavor, just the slightest copper tang, but for the most part it was closer to escargot, especially in texture. The Count had told him the eyeball of pigs were a delicacy in southern space. At this point, Albert was wondering if he made half of this shit up just to see if Albert would go through with it, but he also didn’t want to offend the Count. He was sure he would be told when the Count was joking. Besides, he  _did_  already have a plate of eyes, still connected to their strings of nerve. They were, of course, washed out of blood and film, and pouched just slightly.

When the initial idea was proposed, the Count reminded him that the people of Paris ate things just as strange from snail to clam to fish eggs. Albert had sighed, staring at the fresh plate before the Count took one himself and swallowed it whole. He explained the cultural reference that one should not bite or chew the eye, disrupting its supposed magical abilities. He took one with careful claws and Albert hesitantly opened his mouth. His lips enveloped the little ball. It felt as if the Count’s fingers lingered at his mouth for just a moment before Albert swallowed. No, it wasn’t bad, just very strange. Albert, the innocent thing, did not realize that pigs’ eyes were much bigger, and thus these couldn’t be literal pigs eyes. No, the Count had specifically chosen a select group of criminals to take their left eye form, including Luigi Vampa.

Bertuccio and Baptistan came with more “delicacies” such as steamed rose buds, queen anne’s lace, boiled bumble bees whose stingers were removed, and a bowl of pearls. Bertuccio bowed and left them. Baptistan gave the two a grin when he set his other dishes down, but made a face when he was walking away. They weren’t exactly things he’d eat himself, but he’d cook whatever the Count asked him to.

“Try this, then. It ought to be soft with just the slightest crisp of it’s sepals. One of the few things in the world that tastes the way it smells.”

The Count took a small and delicate rose in his hand and, with an arm around Albert, fed it to the boy. Albert hummed, curious at the floral taste. He knew roses were edible, more so than any of these other dishes, but never had the chance to try any. Tentative at first, he chewed and swallowed the small pretty thing and the Count gave him another. He was still unsure about the crispy bees and hard, round pearls. He glanced at them as the Count put another rose to his lips.

“Hm?”

The Count followed his line of site and took a small handful of pearls. After Viscount Morcerf swallowed his last rose, he was more apprehensive about the pearls than he was about the eyeballs.

“They’re very small, but hard. If you bite them, you will chip your teeth. Swallow them. They have been soaking in mint water overnight and should have at least some flavor to them. Pearls are often crushed and used to whiten teeth and taken orally in powdered form for skin health. Sometimes lotions and ladies’ powders contain crushed pearls, as well.”

With the Count’s factoid, Albert was feeling just slightly better. He parted his lips and leaned forward for the Count to slip the small drops into his mouth. He did his best to swallow the handful at once but began to cough. He lurched forward and uncrossed his legs, coughing out a few that had found their way into his windpipe. The Count of Monte Cristo patted and rubbed his back gingerly.

“Care to try again?”

Albert looked up at him, still bent over before composing himself and sitting up slowly. He coughed and the Count gave him his kerchief. Albert coughed harder into it. Pulling away, he saw pearls fall from the cloth to the floor.

“I’m sorry…” He said absently. After all that, he had to choke on pearls.

“Don’t apologize. I shouldn’t force so many on you. Here, try this.”

Albert took just a small amount of pearls and swallowed them, making sure he had built enough saliva in his mouth for it not to hurt as much. The Count was right; they had very little taste save for the faint mint. 


End file.
